<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Goodbye to love by Loki_Slytherin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29263071">Goodbye to love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_Slytherin/pseuds/Loki_Slytherin'>Loki_Slytherin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Riverdale (TV 2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Brothers, Family, Forgiveness, Homeless Jughead Jones, Homelessness, Justice, Lies, Love, Multi, Protectiveness</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:15:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,615</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29263071</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_Slytherin/pseuds/Loki_Slytherin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jughead is alone after the events of graduation night. Jellybean is still in danger, and Jughead will do anything to protect her from the repurcussions of making the tapes. Even if that means begging his brother for help</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alice Cooper/FP Jones II, Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones, Chic/Original Charles Smith (Riverdale)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jughead walked into the corridor outside the cells.</p><p>"Charles." he called out. His brother came over to the door.</p><p>"Jughead? What are you doing here?"</p><p>Jughead understood the tone of surprise in Charles's voice, he had no doubt that Charles had not expected anyone he knew to come visiting. Jughead himself had not expected to find himself here, if he was being at all honest. But desperate times called for desperate measures.</p><p>"I need your help." Jughead said, swallowing down pride and the sense of guilt he felt. He knew Betty would not approve of this. But Betty wasn't going to be of any help now. She had left. His father had left, Jellybean had left. His mother had left. Everyone had left him.</p><p>"You need my help? How could I possibly help you?" Charles asked.</p><p>"It was Jellybean making the tapes. Our sister. After I found out I told Dad and he took her to Gladys. They live there now. But the thing is, everyone is still looking for who did it. They want the tape maker to go to prison. Dad doesn't know, I haven't told him. She's not safe, if the police find out, it will ruin her life."</p><p>"I see. can't you ask Betty for help? Or contact our father? Why have you come to me?"</p><p>"I don't want to contact Fp because he will do something stupid. And Betty and I broke up. She and Mrs Cooper left to go on a road trip. They all just abandoned me here. I don't have anyone else to ask, Charles."</p><p>"Mrs Cooper and Our father are very good at abandoning their children aren't they? What is it you want me to do?" the first question was a rhetorical question. The second question was one Jughead had been hoping for.</p><p>"I want you to say it was you who made the tapes. It won't add much to your sentence in the long run- there's not much more they can do. If you confess, she'd be safe." Jughead begs.</p><p>"And what would you do if I don't confess?" Charles asks.</p><p>"I'd confess." Jughead whispers.</p><p>"That would ruin your life." Charles remarks.</p><p>"She's my sister. I have to protect her. Anyway, what more is there to live for? I've lost everyone. I won't get Betty back. Sure, I could go to college, make money, live comfortably, but I won't be happy. I won't find another love like Betty. But Jellybean will. she's young enough to fall in love, and make herself money, and live a decent life. So yes, I will give up everything for her if you will not."</p><p>"I will confess." Charles says quietly.</p><p>"Really? Why? I thought I'd have to bribe you." Jughead doesn't make reference to the many plans he'd put in place to get Charles to agree. He didn't think Charles would be so willing.</p><p>"Everything I did was to protect you and Betty. What Brett and Joan did to you and her was unforgivable. I only wanted to keep you safe. I will do anything to keep her safe." Charles explains.</p><p>"Thank you." Jughead says, gratitude honest in his voice.</p><p>"Its ironic, isn't it. You and Betty and Mum and Dad see me as a villain for something that fictional characters are praised for. If Klaus Mikaelson or Loki Odinson did what I did they would been praised." Charles says, letting his eyes drift shut.</p><p>"Murder is never excusable." Jughead felt forced to say.</p><p>"No. I think I have learnt that now. I am truly sorry."</p><p>"It isn't me you need to apologize too."</p><p>"Jughead? With the others gone are you still staying at the Cooper's house?" Charles asked.</p><p>"No. with Betty gone it felt wrong. I moved to the Andrew's deserted house, but then the gas and electricity got shut off, so I moved to the bunker in the woods." Jughead says.</p><p>"That is not a safe place to stay. I paid for rent on my apartment for another two months. Stay there. Please. I know you don't like me, but at least accept this. The keys are under the plant pot out the front. Taking the apartment doesn't mean anything. It doesn't mean you have to forgive me. It just will keep you safe."</p><p>"Charles, I can't forgive you. Not yet. But I do understand you. And I still care about you. I was planning on bribing you with something, but I guess I can just give it to you. I have spoken to Hiram, and I'm getting you transferred to the same prison as Chic. At least one of us should be with the person we love."</p><p>"Brother, my words cannot describe my gratitude. And trust me when I say my sister still loves you. don't give up on love just yet."</p><p>"Goodbye Charles." Jughead says, leaving the cell block lost in his thoughts.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. We are all in the gutter, but some of us are looking at stars</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jughead is moping Romeo style</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jughead slammed his laptop down. A single steady tear dripped down his face, and he wipes it away angrily. He picks up a pen and paper.</p><p>"To my darling Betty" He writes.</p><p>"I understand that you've been busy. That's probably why we haven't had much contact. I love you, B, even after what you did with Archie. I miss you so much. I understand why you went away, that your Mom needed a break, so I'll try to keep this letter short."</p><p>"I went to see Charles in prison last week. He let me stay at his apartment. I'm glad for that, because I couldn't live in your house without you. It felt too wrong. It seems to me that Charles was only trying to protect us. Was what he did any worse than anything the rest of any of our families have done? Perhaps don't tell you Mother I'm telling you this. I doubt it will bring her much relief."</p><p>"I wish we could be seventeen again Betty. Back when everything was so simple and easy. Back on the stage, singing Heathers with you. God, I'd do anything to have that again. To be surrounded by people, by family, by friends, by you. I miss you."</p><p>"All my love, Jughead." he hesitated for a moment, trying to decide whether or not to sign the letter of with all my love or forever yours. Eventually he stuck a piece of paper over the all my love and instead wrote forever yours. All of someone's love could be very little, but always was forever.</p><p>Then Jughead realized he didn't have an address for Betty.</p><p>He crumpled up the paper in frustration and tossed the letter into the trash can. He opened up hids phone again and looked at Betty's contact. The smiling picture of them together, sat in Pops sharing a milkshake. God, they looked so happy. He opened up the messages from her.</p><p>The last one he had sent sat there, left firmly on read. A simple hi, that Betty had not even been bothered to reply to. Jughead had spent hours staring at the screen hoping for a reply. It had only been two weeks since she had left, but it felt like two years. Everything had gone from being perfect to being hell in such a short time.</p><p>Jughead tossed his phone across the bed and laid down, resting his back against the soft pillows and sheets. He rolled over and stood up, angrily tossing his sheets off him. He felt full of energy, and yet lethargic at the same time. If Betty were here, she'd be able to calm him down. If Betty were here she'd know what he needed.</p><p>But she wasn't around, and Jughead doubted she'd ever be around again like she used to be.</p><p>Jughead sighed and walked over to the bed, picking up his laptop. He wished he had his old one. This new one was nice, worked perfectly, the battery lasted better, but it just wasn't the same. He missed his old laptop, and secretly wished that Brett had stolen literally anything else.</p><p>Jughead wondered to what level of hell he'd be dragged to for thinking ill of the dead.</p><p>Considering it was his brother who had killed Brett, it was probably a good thing Jughead didn't believe in god. Jughead opened his laptop and tried to write something. Type the letters, type whatever had come to his mind. Poems. Letters. Stories. Articles. Fan-fiction. Essays. God, he could write almost anything usually, except, it seemed, anything of late.</p><p>"Once there was a town."</p><p>No, too boring.</p><p>"Our story began in a small town with four teenagers. They had highs, and they had lows. There was murder, and there was love. But that is all in the past now."</p><p>But Jughead could think of nothing more to write. What did he write from there? Where does he go from here? How does his story continue?</p><p>Jughead wishes he had someone he could talk to. Anyone. Literally anyone.</p><p>But they had all abandoned him. Taken off just like his mother had. Betty had left him. His father had left. His sister was gone. His friends were gone. Jughead was all alone, once again, just like he had been before. There had never been anyone who had stayed for Jughead. Who had fought for him. Anyone who fought for him ultimately left him. No one had stayed around, ready to sacrifice everything or anything for Jughead.</p><p>Well that wasn't strictly true. One person had tried to make the stonewall preppies pay. One person had stayed by Jughead when the others were all gone. One person had offered Jughead a place to stay when he had nowhere to go. One person was currently in prison for Jughead.</p><p>Charles.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>